CAUSE THE STARS BURN TO SHINE
by Amakusa69
Summary: Dulu, semua orang menyukaiku karena aku adalah adikmu. Sekarang, semua orang membenciku karena alasan yang sama mereka menyukaiku. [Love-Hate Brother Relationship]-
1. Chapter 1

**'CAUSE THE STARS BURN TO SHINE**

 **Sasuke dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story milik saya tapi terinspirasi dari kehidupannya Taka One Ok Rock dan adik-adiknya**

 **(Terinspirasi bukan berarti kenyataan. Aku, mah, ga tahu kenyataannya)**

 **Three Shots**

 **Peringatan : Typo. OOC. Crack Family. Setting Gaje**

 **Main cast : Itachi Uchiha as Anak Pertama**

 **Shissui Uchiha as Anak Kedua**

 **Sasuke Uchiha as Anak Terakhir**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : THE BEGINNING**

 _Orang tua kami adalah bintang._

 **Shisui, 13 tahun**

Suaranya bagaikan nyanyian surga. Wajahnya rupawan seperti malaikat. Dia figur sempurna seorang bintang. Itu yang mereka katakan tentang kakakku, Itachi. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu benar atau salah. Yang kutahu, namanya sering disebut tiap kali ayah dan ibu bertengkar.

 **Itachi, 14 tahun**

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sejak dulu pembicaraan mereka tentang aku selalu sama. Tentang pendidikan dan karirku. Pendidikan dan karir. Aku diharuskan menjalani keduanya agar menjadi sosok bintang sempurna. Bintang yang sinarnya menutupi bintang-bintang lain di langit malam.

Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku sama seperti bintang lainnya. Mempunyai cahayaku sendiri dan tak bisa menelan bintang-bintang lain. Aku bukan bintang yang mereka harapkan.

Bahkan yang terburuk, bagaimana jika aku bukan seorang bintang.

 **Sasuke, 8 tahun**

Hari ini aku mulai sekolah musik di Konoha Entertaiment bersama kakak pertamaku. Ayah bilang kakakku itu sangat berbakat, suaranya merdu, dan cocok untuk jadi penyanyi. Aku juga dibilang seperti itu, makanya aku disuruh sekolah yang sama dengan kakakku.

Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah musik, aku harus menjemput kakakku di SMPnya. Aku menunggu lama sekali di dalam mobil hingga akhirnya ayah datang dengan wajah ditekuk. Pintu mobil bahkan dibantingnya.

"Kakak mana, yah?"

Ayah mengusap rambutku dan bilang, "Dia gugup makanya pergi ke game center sebentar."

 **Itachi, 14 tahun**

Ayahku benar-benar mempermalukanku. Entah bagaimana caranya dia tahu aku berada di game center. Tiba-tiba dia menamparku dan tanpa sempat aku berpamitan dengan teman-temanku, ia menyeretku ke dalam mobil.

"Kau tahu kau harus di Konoha jam berapa?"

Aku melihat wajah Ayah melalui kaca spion. Kerutannya seakan bertambah dan sorot matanya begitu penuh amarah.

"Jam lima sore," jawabku kesal.

"Kakak gugup?" tanya seseorang yang duduk disebelah ayahku. Melalui celah jok mobil, wajah kecilnya berusaha mencari sosokku. Ia memperlihatkan senyumnya padaku.

Aku cuma sanggup mengangguk kecil. Sebagai kakak, aku tidak ingin dia ikut merasakan penderitaanku. Cukup aku.

"Ini jam berapa, Itachi?" Lagi-lagi ayah bertanya dengan nada penuh tekanan.

"Jam lima kurang lima belas."

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengatur waktumu? Apa ibumu tidak mengajarimu hal itu?"

Bukankah ini salahku karena aku bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku. Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan ibu, ayah. Aku berbuat ini agar kau tahu langkah yang kau terapkan padaku itu salah.

Tapi...

 _Kau tetap ayahku._

"Aku minta maaf. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

 **Shisui, 13 tahun**

"Tumben, kau boleh main."

"Aku sudah ijin ibuku, kok."

"Biasanya ibumu melarangmu ini itu. Apalagi main ke tempat jauh seperti ini."

"Orang tuaku sibuk dengan kakakku. Apalagi kakakku sekarang masuk Konoha Entertainment."

"WOW! Calon artis. Keren! Temenku ternyata adiknya artis. Wah, gawat, nih, jangan-jangan ada paparazi ngikutin kita."

"Enggaklah. Semua paparazi perhatiannya bakal tertuju ke Itachi. Dengan begitu, aku bebas."

"Kok bisa? Padahal aku pengen sekali-kali nongol di majalah karena jadi temen anaknya artis."

"Itachi yang notabene anaknya artis dan jadi artis pasti jadi berita hangat dan semua atensi pasti tertuju ke Itachi. Nah, dengan begitu ga ada media massa yang mau nyari berita tentang aku. Ga ada paparazi yang ngikutin aku. Kalau gini, kan, aku jadi bisa sering-sering main ke rumahmu. Hehehe."

"Jadi artis emang ribet."

Mungkin aku jahat pada Itachi, tapi aku senang Itachi jadi artis. Biarkan semua kamera terfokus pada Itachi dan aku bisa jalan-jalan dan main kemanapun aku suka. Pernah saat SD, aku tidak pulang bersama Itachi, yang terjadi kemudian caci maki di rumah. Itachi saat itu pergi ke rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan PR tugas kelompok. Aku pun pulang sendirian. Ada paparazi yang memotretku dan kemudian muncul berita bahwa ayah ibuku tidak becus mengurus anak. Mereka bertengkar hebat. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku adalah anak dari dua orang bintang dan kehidupanku tidak lepas dari lensa-lensa kamera yang membidik potongan hidup kami secara tidak lengkap untuk jadi barang jualan mereka.

Aku ingin mengubah dunia hiburan yang memuakkan itu.

 **Itachi, 16 tahun**

Hari ini ayah memelukku karena, aku memberitahunya bahwa aku disodori kontrak untuk debut bersama boyband "ANBU". Aku akan menjadi anggota boyband "ANBU" yang menyanyi diatas panggung dan disorot lampu-lampu panggung. Aku akan memulai langkah pertamaku sebagai bintang. Semoga hal ini membahagiakanmu, Ayah.

Meski, ini tak mungkin membahagiakan ibu. Demi sampai ke tahap itu aku berlatih terus-menerus hingga mengabaikan sekolahku. Aku menganggap sekolahku sebagai hiburan. Sebagai pelepas penat ketika aku lelah berlatih. Aku sering membolos, bikin keributan, menantang guru, semua hal yang tak bisa kulakukan di rumah maupun di Konoha Ent. aku lakukan di sekolah.

Semua teguran-teguran itu selalu sampai ke telinga ibuku. Kadang melalui telepon, kadang melalui surat yang sudah kusembunyikan. Ibuku menyalahkan ayahku tentang hal ini, ayahku kemudian mengatakan ibuku tidak peduli masa depanku. Begitu seterusnya.

Dan perdebatan ini tidak pernah ada pemenangnya karena aku gagal dalam tes masuk SMA tapi aku siap debut di 'ANBU'.

 **Shisui, 15 tahun**

Akhir-akhir ini pertengkaran ayah dan ibu semakin sering. Tiap malam menjadi neraka bagi kami berdua. Hanya karena kami berdua karena ayah dan ibu selalu berpura-pura mereka baik-baik saja di depan Sasuke. Namun, karena pertengkaran mereka semakin hebat, aku pun ikut menutupi keadaan sebenarnya keluarga ini.

Tiap malam aku selalu ke kamar Sasuke dan menyodorinya dengan iPodku. Sejujurnya biasanya aku menggunakannya agar tak mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan ibu. Makanya lagu-lagu di iPodku cukup keras, untungnya Sasuke menyukainya. Ia bisa tidur dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu. Aku tak perlu khawatir Sasuke akan terbangun karena pertukaran caci maki antara ayah ibu.

Ketika keluar dari kamar Sasuke, aku bertemu dengan Itachi. Rasanya canggung karena kesibukannya, ia justru tak mengenal adik-adiknya sendiri. Meski Itachi sama-sama belajar di Konoha Ent. sepertinya ia tak mengenal Sasuke sendiri. Tadinya, aku mau mengabaikannya, hanya saja ia mengajakku bicara lebih dulu.

"Apa Sasuke bangun?"

Aku tersenyum dan menunjukkan jempolku padanya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aman," kataku.

Dan berakhirlah, aku di kamar Itachi. Meski menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat dan menutup kepala kami berdua dengan bantal, masih samar-samar kudengar teriakan orang tua kami.

"Jadi, tiap kali mereka bertengkar kau memasang headset pada Sasuke?"

"Ya, aku selalu begitu biar bisa tidur. Musik menyelamatkanku."

"Tapi musik tidak bisa menyelamatkanku. Musik tidak bisa membuatku menghilang dari dunia ini. Musik tidak bisa membuatku melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Musik membuatku gagal masuk SMA, Shisui."

"Jika tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, paling tidak bisa musik bisa memahamimu."

 **Sasuke, 10 tahun**

Aku sering terbangun dengan headset dan iPod milik kak Shisui. Lagu-lagunya asyik. Tidak seperti yang sering aku pelajari di Konoha Ent yang beatnya teratur. Lagu-lagu di iPod kak Shisui, terdengar acak-acakan tapi enak di telinga. Drumnya keras dan suara gitarnya bermacam-macam. Aku ingin tahu lagu apa itu.

Waktu mengembalikan iPod, aku bertanya pada kak Shisui,

"Kak, lagu di iPod kakak itu lagu apa?"

"Kau suka? Itu lagu rock. Aku punya CD beberapa musik rock, kalau mau dengar datang ke kamarku saja. Kau suka lagu yang bagaimana?"

"Yang ini, kak."

Aku menunjukkan sebuah lagu. Dan itu kali pertama aku mulai mengenal musik rock.

Semua orang tahu kecuali aku,

 **Itachi, 17 tahun**

Semua diawali tamparan keras dari ayahku. Di depan kedua adikku. Sasuke dan Shisui. Karena aku mereka kena imbasnya. Paling tidak mereka juga harus kena imbasnya. Bukan hanya aku saja yang jadi sasaran ayah.

"Kalian berdua jangan egois seperti kakak kalian. Dia sudah punya kesempatan jadi bintang malah melakukan hal memalukan demi kesenangannya. Terutama kau, Sasuke."

Mereka berdua cuma bisa mengangguk dalam-dalam. Aku disini hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa iriku pada mereka. Shisui selalu ditamengi oleh ibu. Ibu ingin anaknya mempunyai kehidupan normal. Namun, aku luput dari pengawasannya. Aku sudah diprospek ayahku untuk jadi seorang bintang. Apalagi seluruh kawan-kawan ayah dan ibu di dunia hiburan mengatakan bahwa aku cocok jadi seorang bintang. Karena aku sudah dibawah pengawasan ayahku, ibuku mati-matian membuat Shisui menjalani kehidupan normal. Sekolah dan main seperti biasa, bahkan belajar musik pun melalui les piano biasa bukan agensi dunia hiburan seperti Konoha Ent.

Sedangkan Sasuke adalah perebutan kekuasaan mereka. Ibu ingin Sasuke seperti Shisui sedangkan ayah ingin Sasuke seperti aku. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menjadi figur sukses seorang bintang bagi Sasuke seperti yang diharapkan ayah. Padahal Sasuke sudah dimasukkan Konoha Ent. Beruntung Sasuke yang masih anak-anak tidak tahu busuknya dunia hiburan seperti apa. Ia malah menikmati kegiatan di Konoha Ent. Dasar bodoh.

"Itachi, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

Aku mendongak dan dengan santai berkata, "Tidak."

Kali ini tamparan yang kudapat lebih keras daripada yang tadi. Apalagi Shisui dan Sasuke sudah disuruh kembali ke kamar mereka. Sial.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebab kelakuanmu ini." Ayah menunjukkan fotoku berdua dengan seorang gadis di sebuah majalah.

"Tapi, aku tidak pacaran, yah."

"Tapi agensi tidak terima itu."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Agensi memutuskan kontrak denganmu."

"Baguslah."

"Aku selalu menutupi pemberitaan buruk tentangmu. Bagaimana kelakuanmu disekolah. Bagaimana masalah-masalah yang kau buat. Tapi aku tak tahu tentang ini. Aku tak bisa menutupinya, Itachi. Kenapa kau tidak bisa membuat dirimu lebih baik, Itachi? Kenapa kau selalu menunjukkan sisi burukmu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membuat dirimu dikenal dengan prestasimu?"

Suara ayah bergetar. Jelas ia bersedih karena aku menjadi anak yang gagal. Aku sendiri mempertanyakan semua hal itu pada diriku sendiri. Bahkan aku juga tak tahu jawabannya. Aku pun diam menutup mata agar air mataku tidak menetes. Namun yang kudengar sebelum ayah melangkahkan kaki dari ruang tengah kami adalah,

"Kau mengecewakanku."

Hanya dua kata. Namun, sakitnya lebih dari semua tamparan dan pukulan yang pernah ayah berikan padaku.

 **Shisui, 16 tahun**

Aku mendengar berita itu justru dari teman dekatku. Ia menunjukkan majalah padaku dan bertanya mengenai 'pacar Itachi' yang ada di majalah tersebut. Aku terbengong-bengong di hadapan temanku itu. Pacar? Kurasa ini seperti kejadian pulang sekolah dulu. Semua hanya dilihat melalui lensa kamera.

"Oh, biasalah majalah kurang gosip," komentarku santai.

Tapi sesuatu yang tak santai menunggu di rumah. Saat tiba di rumah Itachi disidang oleh ayah. Ketika aku datang, aku dan Sasuke diwajibkan ikut persidangan kakakku. Aku menerima ceramah panjang dan membosankan mengenai berkelakuan baik dan benar. Aku sudah biasa menghadapi hal ini, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

Selesai ceramah, Sasuke bertanya padaku mengenai 'apa yang sebenernya terjadi'. Cukup sulit menjelaskan kepada Sasuke yang sebenarnya menikmati dunia hiburan padahal ia tidak tahu apa yang dibaliknya.

"Kau tahu, kan, kak Itachi itu anggota ANBU?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Biar bisa tetap jadi ANBU itu harus ada aturan yang diikuti. Tapi kak Itachi melanggarnya. Kak Itachi tidak bisa jadi ANBU."

"Berarti dia tidak bisa di Konoha lagi. Padahal aku masih ingin disana bersama kak Itachi."

"Mungkin kamu masih bisa belajar disana tanpa kak Itachi."

"Tapi aku ingin bersama kak Itachi."

Selama ini aku selalu berusaha memahami keegoisan Itachi. Ia selalu membuat masalah untuk lari dari tekanan ayah. Aku bisa mengerti itu. Tapi, aku tak bisa memahaminya sekarang. Dia bersikap seenaknya sendiri tanpa tahu dia bisa melukai adiknya, adiknya yang tak mengerti apa-apa tentang semua tekanannya.

 **Sasuke, 11 tahun**

Setelah sore tadi, kak Itachi dimarahi oleh ayah. Malam ini aku melihatnya pergi. Aku tidak sengaja terbangun karena ingin ke kamar mandi. Kembali dari kamar mandi, aku melihatnya mengendap-endap turun dari tangga. Ia memakai pakaian tertutup dan tas besar.

"Kakak mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

Kak Itachi terlihat terkejut. Ia menoleh kepadaku dan menunjukkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Kakak mau pergi kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Seketika aku ingat kata-kata kak Shisui. Itachi tak bisa lagi di Konoha Ent karena melanggar suatu peraturan. Tapi apa tidak bisa diperbaiki. Pasti bisa. Aku, kan, ada disana juga. Konoha Ent pasti memaafkan kakakku. Kakakku pasti bisa jika berusaha. Kakak harus tetap tinggal.

"Aku masih ingin belajar di Konoha Ent, kak. Aku masih ingin menyanyi dan menari bersama kakak."

Kakak terdiam cukup lama. Kuharap dia mau mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Aku Cuma pergi ke rumah teman sebentar."

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia meninggalkanku. Kurasa...

Ia membenciku.

 **Shisui, 16 tahun**

Aku mendapat telepon dari ibu agar aku lebih baik tidak pulang ke rumah. Kata ibu semua barang-barangku sudah dibawa ke rumah nenek. Aku disuruh untuk ke rumah nenek sendiri naik kereta atau menginap di rumah temanku untuk saat ini.

Aku memilih opsi kedua. Dan benar saja, pemberitaan mengenai perceraian ayah ibuku sudah menghiasi layar kaca.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shissui?" tanya temanku yang TV nya ku invasi demi mengikuti berita orang tuaku.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Sasuke," jawabku.

"Sebenarnya sejak kapan proses perceraiannya?"

"Sebulan sebelum kakakku kena skandal foto itu."

"Oh. Lalu adikmu tahu mengenai hal itu?"

"Sssttt. Akhirnya ada berita mengenai Sasuke."

Aku menyimak berita mengenai Sasuke. Disana diperlihatkan Sasuke digendong ibu dari rumah ayah hingga masuk ke mobil. Pantas saja ibu menyuruhku tidak pulang karena rumah ayah diserbu oleh wartawan. Sekarang aku bisa bernafas lega karena keadaan Sasuke aman.

"Sepertinya adikmu baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum getir. "Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya tahu ibu ada pekerjaan di luar kota sehingga tidak pulang ke rumah sementara waktu. Padahal waktu itu ibu sudah pisah rumah dan mengurus perceraiannya. Dia pasti shock dengan keadaan ini."

 **Sasuke, 11 tahun**

 _Semua orang tahu kecuali aku._

Hari ini tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Ayah pergi dan rumah dititipkan ke penjaga. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya aku tahu semuanya dari layar kaca. Mereka tak sekedar membahas ayah ibuku yang berpisah. Mereka juga membahas kakakku dan semua masalah yang dibuat kakakku. Mereka juga mengaitkan semua kekacauan yang dibuat kakakku dengan rumah tangga ayah dan ibu yang tidak harmonis.

Yang aku tahu, rumah tangga ayah dan ibu harmonis. Mereka selalu baik-baik saja dihadapanku. Kak Itachi juga baik. Kak Shissui baik padaku. Mereka akur. Mereka tak pernah membenci satu sama lain. Mereka semua menyayangiku. Aku yang tinggal dengan mereka semua tentu lebih tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi. Apa yang di TV itu bohong.

 _Semua orang tahu kecuali aku._

Tapi semua yang di layar kaca benar. Siang hari, ibu menjemputku dan membawaku pergi dari rumah ayah. Ibu hanya menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa tinggal bersama ayah lagi karena itu, ia harus mengurus aku di tempat lain. Ibu hanya bilang akan tinggal di rumah nenek.

Bagian mengerikan adalah ketika aku keluar rumah. Semua kamera menyorot ke arahku dengan sinar blitz yang menyilaukan dan bunyi shutter bersahut-sahutan. Para wartawan itu menghalangi jalan kami dengan sodoran mikrofon mereka. Mereka menanyakan hal-hal mengenai hubungan kedua orang tuaku dan kondisi kakakku seakan-akan mereka semua tahu tentang kehidupan keluargaku seluruhku.

 _Mungkin mereka semua memang tahu,_

 _Hanya aku yang tidak tahu..._

 **GIVE ME A REASON TO KEEP MY HEART BEATING**

.to be continued.

 **Curhat Author :**

Yo, aku ga produktif sekali sekarang T^T. Ga bisa fokus. Niatnya, sih, mau bikin sekuel fic 'ALASAN', tapi... tapi... tapi... sekarang Aku jadi fans girlnya Hiro My First Story (adiknya Taka). Tugas kuliah, sih, ga begitu menyita waktu buat nulis. Yang paling menyita waktu itu, ya, ngabisin waktu buat browsing tentang Hiro, nonton videonya Hiro, everything about Hiro. Bahkan tugas kuliah ga keurus gegara Hiro (WTH am I doing?). Tolongin aku dari virus fangirl ini! Jadi fangirl itu guilty pleasure banget, hehehe...

Karena maksain bikin fic disaat ga bisa fokus jadinya tetep berhubungan sama Hiro. Ini juga pertama kali bikin fic ga ada romance-romancenya sama sekali. Formatnya suka-suka aku. Mbuhlah, pokokmen ngarsip. XD.

Yang mau tau tentang Hiro dan bandnya bisa nanya-nanya aku. Yang udah tau, tolong bagi-bagi info.


	2. Chapter 2

**'CAUSE THE STARS BURN TO SHINE**

 **Sasuke dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story milik saya tapi terinspirasi dari kehidupannya Taka One Ok Rock dan adik-adiknya**

 **(Terinspirasi bukan berarti kenyataan. Aku, mah, ga tahu kenyataannya)**

 **Three Shots**

 **Peringatan : Typo. OOC. Crack Family. Setting Gaje**

 **Main cast : Itachi Uchiha as Anak Pertama**

 **Shissui Uchiha as Anak Kedua**

 **Sasuke Uchiha as Anak Terakhir**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : SHISSOU FLAME**

 **Itachi, 17 tahun**

 _Aku manusia gagal._

Berbeda dengan dia. Dia yang kamarnya dengan headphone terpasang di telinganya dan gitar di tangannya. Ia memainkan musik dengan gitarnya. Permainannya indah. Aku bisa melihat kebebasan bermusik disana.

Aku selalu diharuskan menyanyi ini itu dengan koreografi yang ditentukan dan formasi yang ditetapkan. Bahkan, aku harus memiliki karakterku yang ditetapkan mereka agar image-ku disukai penggemar. Itu aturan dunia hiburan. Aku tak bisa seperti itu.

Bisakah aku seperti Shissui yang bermain musik dengan bebas?

Tiba-tiba saja Shissui menoleh ke arah pintu. Kamar kami berhadap-hadapan sehingga dia melihatku yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau menangis, kak?"

 **Shissui, 16 tahun**

"Aku iri padamu. Kau bisa bebas main gitar sedangkan aku untuk menyanyi saja dipenuhi aturan ini itu. Aku harus bergerak kesini, menyanyi bagian ini, dan sebagainya. Aku benci jadi penyanyi, aku benci musik."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Itachi. "Lucu rasanya mendengar orang iri padaku. Aku yang seharusnya iri padamu karena semua perhatian tertuju padamu. Semua berita hanya membahas tentangmu, tidak ada berita mengenai Sasuke. Kemudian kau disini bilang iri padaku ketika semua orang peduli padamu."

Mata Itachi melebar. Tapi ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari sorot mataku yang menatapnya tajam. "Semua kepedulian itu palsu."

"Lalu kau ingin kepedulian yang asli?"

"Mungkin kepedulian yang asli itu tidak ada."

"Aku disini. Sasuke disini. Kami peduli padamu. Meski kami tak membantu apa-apa, kami berusaha peduli padamu tapi kau selalu menjauh dari kami. Aku tidak ingin percaya apa yang dikatakan ayah tentangmu. Kini aku tahu, kau itu egois."

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan jadi aku. Kau bebas. Kau sekolah dengan normal tanpa disuruh ayah jadi seorang bintang. Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu, Shissui," kata Itachi dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau juga tidak pernah merasakan jadi aku ataupun Sasuke."

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur Itachi dan melangkah keluar. Sebelum kututup pintu kamarnya, aku berkata, "Kau tahu kenapa aku masih suka belajar musik meski tak ingin jadi bintang? Karena musik adalah satu-satunya yang bisa memahamiku ketika kakakku tidak bisa."

 **Sasuke, 11 tahun**

"Aku lebih baik keluar dari Konoha Ent," kataku ditengah makan malam keluarga. Tanpa ayah tentu saja.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka di Konoha?", tanya kak Shissui.

"Aku ingin keluar saja. Aku lelah."

"Ibu memang berencana mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Kamu, kan, masih anak-anak. Lebih baik sekolah saja dan banyak bermain dengan temanmu," kata ibu.

"Iya."

Kak Itachi diam tanpa memberikan komentar apa-apa. Ia selalu menghindari kontak mata denganku. Aku tak tahu dia senang atau sedih dengan keputusanku ini. Kak Shissui berkata setuju dengan keputusan ibuku. Ibu mengiyakan dan mengatakan beberapa rencana masa depanku. Aku tahu yang mereka katakan hanya untuk membutakan mataku agar tidak melihat dunia yang rusak.

 _Hanya saja sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat dunia yang rusak itu,_

 _dan_ a _ku tidak bisa melihat keluargaku dengan mata yang sama lagi._

.

.

.

 **Itachi, 17 tahun**

Satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menyanyi. Musik mungkin tidak menyelamatkanku tapi musiklah yang memahamiku, seperti yang dikatakan Shissui. Karena itu aku memulai tawaran bermain band bersama teman-temanku. Hanya saja, mereka bermain untuk senang-senang. Sedangkan aku ingin kembali ke panggung lagi. Aku punya tujuan.

Saat itulah Kisame muncul. Mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan berkata, "Ayo jadi vokalis bandku."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah punya band, bodoh," kataku kesal.

"Ayolah. Nanti aku membantumu mengerjakan PR Sastra Jepang."

"Kau tahu aku bodoh dalam Sastra Jepang?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Bagaimana dengan tawaranku."

"Tidak. Karena aku tidak suka orang mengataiku bodoh."

"Kau yang mengakui itu."

Meski kutolak berkali-kali, Kisame tetap memberiku penawaran-penawaran lainnya. Ia memberiku berbagai kupon-kupon aneh. 'Kupon Gratis Makan Siang Sebulan', 'Kupon Pijat Gratis 3 Bulan', 'Kupon PR Matematika sampai lulus', dan sebagainya. Awalnya aku tetap gigih menolak. Hanya saja kata-kata Shissui terus terngiang-ngiang di otakku, _'kami berusaha peduli padamu tapi kau selalu menjauh dari kami._ '

Sepertinya aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Kisame, padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa. Perjuangan merekrutku bisa kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Jika aku terus menutup mata maka apa yang dikatakan Shissui benar. Aku egois. Aku tak ingin seperti itu.

Aku mencoba berlatih dulu bersama mereka. Mereka memperlakukanku seperti orang biasa. Tak pernah sekalipun bertanya berita buruk tentangku saat masih di ANBU. Hingga suatu hari saat latihan, aku mencoba menyinggung soal itu.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak masalah punya vokalis mantan boyband? Nanti aku bisa joget-joget seksi di panggung," candaku.

"Lakukan saja kalau kau suka. Aku yakin kau tidak mau. Toh, sebenarnya kau masuk ANBU disuruh orang tuamu, kan?" kata Deidara, bassis kami.

"Kok kamu tahu? Jangan-jangan dulu kau penggemar beratku."

"Dasar narsis. Jika memang kau suka, tentu saja kau tidak membuat masalah disana," balas Kisame.

Tanpa pernah mengatakan hal itu, mereka bisa memahamiku. Saat itulah aku menemukan satu kelompok yang bisa mendukung tujuanku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan band lamaku. Teman-temanku bilang tidak masalah karena semua keputusan ada ditanganku.

Aku pun memulai dari bawah lagi. Bersama Kisame dan teman-temannya di Band 'Akatsuki'.

Tujuanku adalah ketika aku akan berhasil di dunia musik dengan caraku sendiri dan ketika berhasil, aku akan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan adik-adikku.

 **Shissui, 16 tahun**

Rasanya aku terlalu kejam pada kak Itachi. Tapi memang harus begitu. Dia selalu merasa dirinya paling menderita di dunia ini. Padahal tidak hanya ia saja yang menderita karena perceraian ini. Hanya karena dia bisa menunjukkan penderitaannya dengan memberontak bukan berarti dia paling menderita. Hanya karena dia seorang yang terlihat di depan kamera bukan berarti dia paling menderita.

Lensa kamera hanya bisa melihat sepotong dari dunia seseorang. Sepotong tidak bisa mewakili keseluruhan. Untuk melihat semuanya, potongan-potongan itu harus disatukan. Aku, kan, jadi seseorang yang menyatukan potongan itu. Melalui lensa kameraku.

"Sasuke lihat kamera, dong", kataku menggoda Sasuke sekaligus untuk mencoba kamera baruku.

Sasuke hanya menoleh sebentar ke arahku lalu kembali menggambar di buku pelajarannya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke tetap fokus pada coretan-coretan yang dia buat.

Dan saat itulah aku tahu siapa yang paling menderita. Dia yang terakhir tahu bahwa dunia sesungguhnya tidak baik-baik saja.

 **Sasuke, 11 tahun**

Kak Itachi menjadi vokalis band. Ia punya tujuan untuk menjadi bintang lagi.

Kak Shissui belajar mengenai foto dan videografi.

Hanya aku disini yang tak punya tujuan.

.

.

.

 **Itachi, 19 tahun**

Akatsuki akhirnya mendapatkan kontrak dari major label. Walau belum mendapatkan hasil yang bagus tapi kontrak ini langkah awal ke tahap selanjutnya. Ini merupakan kesuksesan kecil dan aku ingin menunjukkan pada Shissui. Ya, sejak Shissui mengataiku egois, aku tidak bisa menghadapinya dengan benar. Aku selalu fokus pada latihan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman bandku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi kakak yang bisa dibanggakannya. Oleh karena itu, aku harus sukses dulu baru menemuinya kembali.

Hari ini aku sengaja menjemputnya dari bimbel. Tentu saja aku tidak memberitahunya. Aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan dia meski berada dalam satu rumah, apalagi lewat chat. Apa aku harus bilang 'Hei, ini kakakmu, mau menjemputmu' atau 'Hei, aku ingin menraktirmu', atau 'Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama', ah itu memalukan. Maka, aku langsung saja menunggu di tempat dia bimbel.

Ketika jam menunjukkan angka 07.00 pm, segerombolan orang keluar dari tempat bimbel itu. Aku semakin gugup. Kunaikkan syalku hingga menutupi hidungku dan kuturunkan topiku. Atau sebaiknya aku pura-pura tidak sengaja lewat sini dan bertemu dia. Ah mungkin itu ide bagus.

"Loh, kak Itachi."

Aku berbalik. Shissui berdiri dihadapanku dengan kamera terarah padaku. Bunyi shutter kamera terdengar.

 **Shissui, 18 tahun**

"Jadi, karena aku ingin merayakan hal itu maka aku ingin menraktirmu."

Ternyata Itachi menunggu keberhasilan dirinya sebelum memperbaiki hubungan dengan adik-adiknya. Ia masih begitu bodoh dengan saudaranya sendiri. Ia mudah berteman dengan orang lain tapi tidak dengan adik-adiknya. Dasar payah.

"Hanya aku saja?", tanyaku

"Ini sudah malam apa Sasuke boleh ikut?"

"Sasuke, kan, bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia sebentar lagi mau SMA."

"Oh."

Kami hening.

"Sasuke pasti membenciku," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, kak."

"Aku pernah bersikap buruk padanya."

"Lalu bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Sekalipun ia membencimu, kau tidak bisa mengacuhkannya begitu saja, kan?"

"Ya. Karena aku seorang kakak."

"Maka bersikaplah seperti seorang kakak, jangan malah aku yang jadi kakakmu."

Itachi tertawa. "Bukan aku yang kekanakan tapi kau itu adik yang bisa diandalkan. Hahaha." Ia mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku pun tersenyum.

Malam ini kami mengawali semuanya kembali. Itachi mengajak kami berdua di makan malam sebuah restoran dan memesan meja khusus sehingga kami tidak terganggu oleh tamu lain. Aku saling melempar candaan pada Itachi, namun Sasuke lebih banyak diam saja. Jadi, aku menginjak kaki Itachi kemudian melirik ke Sasuke.

"Ahaha, sebentar lagi kau masuk SMA. Kau masuk SMA mana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Biar ibu yang pilihkan," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, ibu pasti memilihkannya di Sharingan Highschool. Wah, berarti kita harus berpisah Sasuke," kataku untuk menghindari keheningan.

"Eh." Itachi dan Sasuke terkejut.

"Ah, ya, aku mau jurusan perfilman. Dan Universitas Nakano yang jurusan filmnya bagus."

"Tapi, aku sebentar lagi bakal sibuk rekaman dan promosi. Sasuke, kan, sendirian."

"Aku tak apa-apa, kak. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum pada kami berdua. Meski dibalik senyum yang indah itu, terdapat jiwa yang kosong.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah besar. Tidak lagi mengikutiku kemana-mana dan mengajakku bernyanyi bersama."

" Hahaha. Aku sudah bisa menyanyi sendiri kok."

Sasuke kemudian menyanyi nyanyian dengan nada tinggi. Aku dan Itachi terpukau mendengar suaranya yang lembut seperti perempuan.

"Keren. Sepertinya bagus jika kalian menyanyi bersama," kataku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga? Kita karaokean dan seru-seruan bersama," usul Itachi.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh pulang malam."

 **Sasuke, 13 tahun**

Kak Itachi membelikanku sebuah gitar akustik padaku.

'Mainkan jika kau merasa kesepian dan anggap itu aku sedang menemanimu. Karena musik yang bisa memahamimu.'

Ia juga mengatakan itu. Melalui pesan chat tentu saja.

Dan kak Shissui membelikanku iPod dan headphone khusus. Sebelum meninggalkan rumah untuk studinya, kakak Shissui mengatakan semuanya padaku.

"Sebenarnya tiap malam ibu sering bertengkar dengan ayah, hanya saja agar kau tidak terbangun aku selalu memasang headset padamu. Maaf, tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu."

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku merasa saat itu hanya musik yang bisa memahamiku. Aku harap musik bisa memahamimu. Maka aku lakukan itu padamu."

Kak Shissui mengusap-usap kepalaku. Ia tersenyum hangat padaku dan berjalan menjauhiku. Ingatan kepergian kak Itachi yang kabur dari rumah terlintas di kepalaku. Seandainya aku mampu menahannya saat itu mungkin aku bisa mengubahnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik atau membuatnya tak dimarahi ayah dan ibu. Seandainya aku mampu menahannya dan berkata aku juga ingin keluar dari Konoha Ent untuk bersamanya, mungkin... mungkin... aku tidak akan sendirian. Kutarik baju kak Shissui.

"Aku ingin bersama kakak. Bisakah kau tetap tinggal bersamaku?"

Kak Shissui memelukku erat. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

 _Tapi, mereka tetap meninggalkanku._

.

.

.

 **Sasuke, 15 tahun**

Pada akhirnya aku masuk SMA Sharingan Highschool dan ikut klub paduan suara. Jika kau bertanya alasannya apa, maka aku jawab karena semua orang disekitarku bilang suara bagus mirip Itachi 'Akatsuki' sayang jika tidak dilatih. Ya, aku turuti kata-kata mereka karena aku memang tidak punya tujuan.

Disini aku bertemu beberapa kakak kelas yang dulunya masuk ke Konoha Ent. Mereka juga masuk ke klub paduan suara. Awalnya aku senang bertemu mereka, rasanya seperti reuni. Saat latihan perdana, aku menyapa mereka.

"Oh, ternyata benar kau adiknya Itachi. Jangan karena kakakmu sudah terkenal, aku jadi baik padamu." Begitu respon kak Neji saat aku bertanya bagaimana kabarnya.

Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Dulu saat kami masih di Konoha Ent dia selalu baik padaku. Mengajakku bermain dan mengajariku banyak hal. Beruntung aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi ini, situasi ketika kau sadar bahwa dunia sedang membohongimu. Kuabaikan saja omongan-omongan menyakitkannya. Kadang-kadang kubalas, sih.

Respon yang sama juga diberikan oleh kak Kiba. Apalagi jika aku sendirian bersama para anggota Konoha Ent, mereka tak segan-segan menghina kakakku yang beruntung karena terlahir di keluarga penyanyi. Tapi jika aku bersama mereka dan teman-teman lainnya, mereka bersikap manis padaku. Ternyata kehidupan di Konoha Ent penuh kepalsuan, pantas kak Itachi dulu tidak betah.

Sekarang kak Itachi sudah dikenal bersama Akatsuki-nya. Lagu-lagu mereka selalu menempati tangga teratas di list lagu populer. Dia berhasil menjadi bintang tanpa bersikap palsu seperti saat di Konoha Ent. Dia berhasil menjadi dirinya sendiri. Karena itu tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang, aku tetap bangga mempunyai kakak seorang bintang rock, Itachi.

Diam-diam aku mengagumi kakakku dan berharap mempunyai teman-teman band yang bisa memahamiku seperti teman-teman kak Itachi padanya. Bukan teman-teman yang berbaik hati padaku hanya karena aku adiknya Itachi Akatsuki atau anak artis.

Hari ini aku ada latihan paduan suara. Ketika sedang menyamakan suara, seseorang dibelakangku menepuk bahuku. Seorang pria berkacamata bulat dan rambut berwarna kuning. Setahuku dia bukan anggota paduan suara, atau mungkin dia baru masuk.

"Hei, kau Sasuke, kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Aku boleh minta bantuanmu tidak."

"Apa?"

"Ku jelaskan setelah selesai latihan membosankan ini. Dan jangan bilang ada penyusup."

Begitu sesi latihan diakhiri, aku diseret ke sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan klub musik. Dibuangnya kacamata bulat ke meja ruangan itu. Ruangannya penuh coret-coretan artistik dan ada gitar akustik yang cukup bagus dan dua gitar elektrik. Dia mempersilahkan aku duduk di sebuah kursi. Dia lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Tolong bantu aku agar klub ini tidak dibubarkan. Jadilah anggota bandku."

"Memang apa alasanmu?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang potensial. Aku pernah melihatmu memainkan gitar lewat di kelas seni musikmu. Suaramu juga bagus. Dan,..." Wajah pria itu memerah.

"Dan apa?"

"Dan,... dan,... nggg... kau imut."

"Oh, kukira karena aku adiknya Itachi Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki itu apa?"

Gubrak. Aku heran orang itu hidup dimana hingga tidak tahu Akatsuki padahal seluruh dunia tahu mengenai Akatsuki. Dan, saat dia mencari tahu mengenai Akatsuki di internet, dia malah berkata,

"Oh, aku tahu band ini tapi aku ga tahu kalau vokalisnya itu kakakmu. Aku kurang update padahal Neji dan kawan-kawan sering bicara tentang Akatsuki."

"Kau kenal dengan Neji, Kiba, dan kawan-kawan?"

"Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang anggota Konoha Ent. Aku dendam kesumat dengan mereka. Dulu meminta Neji, jadi, vokalisku dan dia bilang musikku merusak telinga!"

"Memang musikmu seperti apa?"

Si jabrik kuning itu mengambil gitar eletrik dan menyalakan effectnya. Dia mulai memainkan sebuah melodi yang liar dan meraung-raung. Lebih keras dan bebas dari melodi gitar khas musik rock. Permainannya menggetarkan jiwaku. Aku ingin bebas seperti musik yang dimainkan rambut jabrik itu.

"Woh, keren," kataku begitu dia mengakhiri permainannya.

"Jadi, kau mau membentuk band bersamaku, kan?" Ia menyodorkan tangannya.

"Ya." Aku menepuk kuat-kuat tangannya.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Panggil saja Naruto."

Akhirnya, aku menemukan mimpiku.

Aku ingin bermusik dengan bebas.

 **Shissui, 20 tahun**

Hari ini aku pulang ke rumah dan melihat Sasuke memainkan gitar dengan melodi khas musik metal. Saking asyiknya bermain, ia tidak sadar aku memperhatikannya dari pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke."

"Oh, kakak, kapan pulang?"

"Barusan."

"Ayo, kak, kita main gitar bareng."

"Sasuke, Shissui baru pulang. Biar dia istirahat dulu," kata ibu yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku, "Sekarang Sasuke ikut-ikutan kakaknya, bikin band berisik."

Wajah Sasuke cemberut ketika ibu menyebutnya band berisik.

"Baguslah, semoga sukses dengan bandmu."

"Terima kasih, kakak."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak perceraian ayah dan ibu, dia kembali ceria. Matanya tak lagi hampa. Aku tahu, sekarang ia sudah punya tujuan di dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke, 17 tahun**

Karena Naruto adalah kakak kelasku, dia pun lulus lebih dulu. Kini dia di Universitas Sharingan, tapi ada kalanya kita hangout bersama. Seperti sore ini, kami janjian menonton gigs musik di live house dekat tempat tinggal kami. Sambil antri membeli tiket, kami mengobrol beberapa hal,

"Hoi, bagaimana dengan klub musik kita?"

"Aku keluar."

"Kenapa? Kudengar banyak anggota baru."

"Ya, kebanyakan adalah perempuan fans kakakku. Mereka masuk hanya untuk menanyakan kakakku dan sebagainya. Bukan untuk belajar musik. Tentu saja aku kesal. Memangnya klub musik itu fans clubnya Akatsuki?"

Mendengar keluh kesahku, Naruto malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apalagi mereka suka menyuruhku menyanyikan lagu-lagu Akatsuki. Biar berasa dinyanyiin Itachi live, kata mereka. Padahal aku bukan kakakku."

Kali ini mata Naruto sampai berair. "Cukup Sasuke. Kelakuan fangirl kakakmu bisa membuatku mati ketawa."

"Yuk, ke depan daripada ngomongin fangirl Itachi," kataku setelah mendapatkan tiket.

"Yap."

Seperti itulah kegiatanku sejak berteman dengan Naruto, kami memainkan musik, menonton live band-band indie, dan terkadang main game. Latihan di studio kecil milik Naruto dan berpura-pura sedang berada di panggung besar. Meski cuma pura-pura tapi aku senang karena aku begitu bebas.

Setelah melihat pertunjukkan band yang ingin kami lihat, Naruto pamit pulang duluan. Katanya mau mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Sedangkan aku pergi membeli makanan kecil di minimarket dekat Live House. Saat aku memilih-milih makanan, ada dua orang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. Kupikir aku hanya ke-GR-an, jadi, aku berputar beberapa kali di lorong minimarket. Pura-pura memilih sesuatu.

Aku melirik kedua orang tadi. Mereka masih saja bisik-bisik dan menunjuk ke arahku. Kemana aku pergi, mereka mengikuti. Keringat dinginku bercucuran, sesegera mungkin aku harus menjauh dari mereka berdua. Apalagi salah satu dari mereka memakai masker, jangan-jangan mereka akan menculikku.

Aku asal mengambil makanan dan kemudian ke kasir. Setelah menscan barang, ia menyebutkan total harganya. Aku hendak mengeluarkan uang dari dompet tapi seseorang dibelakangku mendahuluiku.

"Aku saja yang bayar. Sekalian rokok, ya?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Dua orang mencurigakan tadi berdiri tepat di belakangku. Otakku menyuruh lari, namun aku terdiam terpaku disana.

"Hei, ini punyamu", pria bermasker itu menyerahkan plastik berisi belanjaanku.

Aku menerimanya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Terima kasih."

"Sudah-sudah. Kau adiknya Itachi-Akatsuki, kan?"

"Ah, ya."

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kau suka musik seperti ini. Aku Yamato, promotor band-band indie."

"Aku Kakashi, yang jadi panitia gigs-gigs yang biasa kau datangi."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Setahuku mereka termasuk orang penting dalam dunia musik. Yah, sebenarnya aku tak tahu juga, tapi aku mengganggap orang yang berada di dunia musik dan kenal kakakku itu orang penting. Tapi apa untungnya mereka mengenalku, aku tidak berbakat seperti kakakku.

"Bisakah kau memberiku kontakmu? Mungkin aku membutuhkan dirimu suatu saat."

Meski aku tidak yakin tapi aku tetap memberikan nomor Hpku sebagai balasan atas snackku.

 **Itachi, 23 tahun**

Jarang sekali aku berkomunikasi dengan adikku. Bukan karena aku sibuk, tapi aku tak tahu cara menghadapi saudaraku sendiri. Apalagi mereka sering kutinggalkan saat kecil. Rasa bersalah terhadap mereka sering membuatku tidak nyaman jika bersama mereka. Terutama pada Sasuke. Dia yang dulu menahanku agar tidak kabur dari rumah dan aku tidak mempedulikannya. Memang benar saat itu aku masih remaja dan sangat emosional sehingga bersikap seperti itu, tapi sedikit banyak sikapku saat itu pasti menyakitinya.

Dan jarang sekali Sasuke menggangguku. Tapi kali ini dia mengirimkan sebuah chat padaku,

'Kak, aku ditawari jadi vokalis band sama Kakashi-senpai'

'Trus kenapa?' balasku. Sungguh singkat dan terkesan tidak peduli.

'Aku bingung. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak cocok dengan mereka?'

'Tidak cocok itu masalah nanti. Kalau kau suka ngeband tidak masalah, kan? Kalau tidak cocok, kau bisa keluar dan cari band baru lagi. Gagal itu bagian dari hidup, yang penting bagaimana kamu bangkit setelah gagal. Tetap semangat!'

 _Sent._ Aku menghela nafas lega. Kubaca lagi pesanku dan aku merasa malu. Pesanku seperti pesan seorang kakak yang baik dan benar.

 **Shissui, 22 tahun**

Itachi mengirimkanku sebuah _screenshot_ percakapannya dengan Sasuke. Dibawah _screenshot_ itu terdapat pesannya,

 _'Apakah aku sudah menasehatinya dengan benar? Aku tidak menyesatkan, kan?'_

Aku tertawa. Aku tak membalas pesan Itachi, tapi kemudian aku membuat grup chat untuk kami bertiga.

 _[Shissui] : 'Hoi, disini Shissui, mari ngobrol disini saja. Hei Sasuke, katanya kau mau jadi vokalis band, ya?'_

 _[Sasuke] : 'Woah, kak Shissui bikin grup. Ah, ya, aku mau jadi vokalis band. Tapi darimana kakak tahu, kan, aku belum memberi tahu .-.'_

 _[Shissui] : 'Itachi. Hei Itachi, nongol, dong. Mentang-mentang terkenal jadi lupa sama kami berdua. Kupecat kau jadi kakakku.'_

 _[Itachi] : 'Berisik, Shissui. Yang ada kau menyesal nanti tidak punya kakak seorang bintang.'_

 _[Sasuke] : 'Daripada punya kakak seorang bintang, mending punya adik seorang bintang. Iya, kan, kak Shissui?'_

 _[Itachi]_ _:'Kau baru calon bintang Sasuke. Tak usah percaya diri dulu.'_

 _[Shissui] : 'Kakak macam apa yang malah menurunkan kepercayaan diri adiknya. Memang pantas dipecat jadi kakak.'_

 _[Sasuke] : 'XD. Tunggu, kak, nanti aku pasti lebih terkenal daripada kakak.'_

 _[Itachi]_ _:'Kalian. Adik-adik kurang ajar!'_

Malam ini aku mengesampingkan tugas kuliah lebih dahulu. Sudah lama kami bertiga tidak berkumpul karena kesibukanku dan Itachi. Meski aku sesekali pulang ke rumah tapi aku tak bisa menjaga Sasuke seintens dulu. Atau mungkin Sasuke sudah tidak perlu dijaga. Ia sekarang sudah bisa memutuskan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Dulu Itachi menjadi bintang karena keputusan ayah, sedangkan Sasuke karena keputusannya sendiri. Manakah diantara keduanya yang akan jadi bintang yang sinarnya paling terang? Aku sendiri tak peduli itu, karena akulah langit malam yang membuat mereka bersinar lebih terang.

 **I WILL BE FOREVER WITH YOU**

.to be continued.

 **Curhat Author :**

Disini emang aku banyak nyeritain tentang Sasuke, karena... castnya Sasuke itu anak terakhir atau anggap aja Hiro. Sebenernya aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa lebih bahas anak terakhir, well, alasannya ada di chapter 3.

Judul tiap chapter berdasarkan judul lagu aja, seh... Chapter pertama pake lagunya OOR, yang ini pake lagunya MFS (ga kreatif). Bagian Sasuke dan Naruto awalnya mau kubikin Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir aneh aja, temenan lama antar cowok cewek masa ga ada romancenya. Jadi, kuganti sama Naruto. Berarti kalo ada salah tulis Sakura itu kelewatan ngeditnya. :p

Btw, alasan aku deskripsiin suara Sasuke itu lembut itu karena terpaksa. Iya, karakternya Sasuke suaranya ngebass dan serak-serak gimana gituh. Tapi karena mengacu Hiro MFS yang suaranya tinggi kek cewek, jadi kutulis lembut. :3

 **To : Hannysha**

Thanks udah meninggalkan jejak. Aku penggemar Sasuke garis keras, jadi banyakan porsi Sasuke di chapter ini, hehehe

[Last Chapternya kepending karna aku ga tahu kenapa bisa rusak. Coba besok aku upload dari tempat lain, coz dari laptop aku udah upload berulang-ulang tetep rusak. ]


End file.
